Rewind
"Rewind" is the official theme song for Chronexia and the Eight Seals, an anime by Misty Chronexia based on his light novel. It was written and performed by Static-P for Misty to be used as the opening song of Chronexia and the Eight Seals. Static-P based the song off of the synopsis of the anime.Misty Chronexia – Rewind Lyrics | Genius Lyrics quoted from Patreon on May 22, 2016 "Hmm... As for the lyrics, Misty told me a synopsis of the anime and I just based it off of that. lol As for the song... No inspirations really, other than the synopsis. I just started writing and ended up with this. lol" Lyrics One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here... I've been through the hard times. I've been on the wrong side. I've been ashamed. So many memories you know I'd like to change. I'm gonna correct this. I'm gonna direct us to better days. I'm gonna turn back the clock and find a different way. I've got the power to turn back time, you know, 'til I find the right road. I've changed our fates once before so here I go. A new story unfolds. One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here... (Ha!) I've been here a thousand times and I've left no stone unturned. No path is without tragedy, I've learned. (One more time. Rewind) Maybe there's somethin' more, somethin' deeper I can't see, yeah. Like the world has got its reasons for these things. I've got the power to turn back time, you know, 'til I find the right road. Once more, for love and for hope, for fate not known. The last story unfolds. One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive a better plan from here. One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here... (One more time. Rewind.) Rarely do we ask, why, but time will tell, does the darkness sew its self into each journey. When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell for the happiness we seek is sewn while moving. Rarely do we ask, why, but time will tell, (Worry not. Worry not: Go.) (When it comes, when it comes: Fight.) does the darkness sew its self into each journey. (What is right? What is right? Love.) (Take a step. Take a step: Live.) When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell (Worry not. Worry not: Go.) (When it comes, when it comes: Fight.) for the happiness we seek is sewn while moving. (What is right? What is right? Love.) (One more time. Rewind.) (Take a step. Take a step: Live.) (One more time. Rewind.) Rewinding One! More! Time! Rewind!!! I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive A better plan from here. One! More! Time! Rewind!!! I'll find another way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive A better plan from here. One! More! Time! Rewind!!! I'll find anther way back here. On these memories, I reflect, I conceive A better plan from here. One more time. Rewind... Rewinding Reference External link * The song on Bandcamp * The instrumental on Bandcamp * Full album download Category:Songs